


Just Me

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [9]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Derogatory Language, Devoted Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: Kylo Ren has always wanted to test out this one theory with you and now he finally has the chance...
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Kudos: 64





	Just Me

Kylo Ren had had a hell of a day. His knights had come back from a mission with little to no information that was useful and Hux was showing his incompetence as a leader once again. Usually Kylo would go on a mission with his knights, but considering he hadn’t gotten to spend too much time with you lately he had naively let them go on the mission alone. That had been a mistake. He knew that now. Next time he would just have to take you on his mission with him. 

He stormed into your joint quarters, almost hating the fact that the doors were automatic and that he couldn’t slam a door. Kylo knew you hated when he took out his anger on your furniture so he tried not to do it, but he was all pent up and was having a hard time controlling his rage. You looked at him calmly over the top of the book you were reading, serene as ever, always the lighthouse in his storming sea ready to lead him home. Where he was torrential downpours and heaving waves, you were soft edges and bright lights. He couldn’t have asked for a better life partner if he tried. 

“Hux or knights?” you asked, folding the corner of a page, closing the book, and putting it away on top of the nightstand. 

“Try both, sweetheart,” he snapped back, immediately regretting the harsh way his words had come out, amplified by the mask. He wasn’t angry at you. That had been unfair of him and he hated when his wrath was misdirected at the one person he could never be mad at.

“M’sorry. They just make me so angry,” Kylo followed up sheepishly, taking off his helmet and setting it down on the table as he made his way slowly to you with his head hung. 

Kylo sat down next to you and sighed, rolling his shoulders back a few times and clenching and unclenching his hands into fists. He felt your small hand smooth over his shoulders and back, soothing him as he took off his gloves and garments and got ready to lay in bed with you. 

“Y’know. I could help you ease some of that… tension,” you murmured coyly in his ear, the feeling of you so close to him already filling out his cock. 

“Mmmmh… is that so?” Kylo answered, turning his head to catch your lips with his, letting himself lose himself in you. His very own light in the darkness. 

“I think I like that idea,” Kylo mused, breaking away from the kiss. He got up and started undressing as he looked you up and down with dark lust-filled eyes. “Take off all your clothes. Now.” 

“Yes, sir,” you replied, scrambling to comply with Kylo’s wishes. You loved when he would take charge like this, loved when he would use your body to relieve himself of his stress. Heavens knows your man needed it and you were more than happy to provide. You could feel yourself already getting wet as your mind raced with everything Kylo could have in store for you. You were never quite sure what you were going to get with Kylo Ren, but you knew you always liked it. 

You laid back down when you were ready, looking over to Kylo as he stood over you, cock in hand, lazily stroking his length. “I bet you can’t wait until I fuck you, whore. Such a needy fucking slut for me, isn’t that right?” 

“Yes, sir. Please fuck me, sir. I want you to fuck me,” you whined, knowing that Kylo loved to hear you beg. He smirked down at you but didn’t answer as he continued to jerk himself off. You wriggled under his intense gaze, wishing his hands were on you instead. You felt arousal build in your abdomen and you clenched your thighs together for some much needed friction. 

“If you want this you better beg for it, slut. And open your fucking legs. I never said you could do that,” Kylo sneered, his eyes narrowing as he scolded you. You knew he wasn’t really angry with you, it was all part of the game you both played, and you couldn’t get enough. 

You opened up your legs, feeling exposed and aroused and vulnerable. You could feel the slick between your thighs and you were sure Kylo could see the way it had pooled. “Please, fuck me, sir. Please, I’ll be so good for you. I need you, I want you, I  _ need _ you,  _ please _ .” 

“You’re such a fucking whore, begging for my cock,” Kylo taunted, his eyes dark pools of desire now instead of his usual soft honey brown. He moved onto the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight as he went to straddle you. 

Kylo pinned your hands above you with one hand and the other he brought down to your neck, where his large hand encompassed almost the whole width of it. He lowered his body down to press his length against you and rolled his hips experimentally. You moaned at the feel of him - hot, heavy and hard against you. He grunted at the feeling of his cock easily slipping between your folds from how wet you were. 

Kylo let his length trail across your lips without dipping in, providing some friction but not enough. You squirmed underneath him, trying to raise your hips to meet his, trying to move just right so he was hitting you where you needed it. Kylo tsked at you, tightening his grip around your throat as a warning. “Such a needy, greedy girl. Only good girls get to come and you’re acting like a fucking spoiled brat. You’re not in control right now,  _ I am _ ,” Kylo whispered into your ear, his lips tickling the shell of your ear. 

“ _ Ahh _ \- yes sir,” you whimpered, letting out a groan when his tip hit your clit. 

“Good girl,” Kylo purred, nuzzling into your neck and leaving sweet kisses along your neck, shoulder and jawline that contradicted the way he spoke to you but hinted at his affection for you.

“Now we’re gonna try something new today, sweetheart. I bet you can come just from my cock,” Kylo growled as he thrust himself fully in you before continuing, “I bet you can come just like this, isn’t that right?” 

You gasped as he bottomed out in you, his cock stretching you out in the most delicious way as Kylo kept talking to you, “Gods, you’re so fucking tight. My perfect fuckin’ slut. You’re gonna take everything I give you and you’re gonna fucking like it. You’re gonna come all over my fat fuckin’ cock like the good whore you are.” 

Kylo started driving himself into you in earnest, then, ready to prove his theory right. You had never come just from his cock before but he was sure you could do it. He usually liked to get you off as many times as possible and as fast as possible so he could fit in the most fun, which usually meant a lot of clitoral stimulation. 

But tonight he wanted to see if he was enough. He had had a right shitty day and Kylo needed the ego boost, his curved length hitting against your g-spot, making you cry, making you beg, making you scream. He loved to hear you fall apart beneath him. Made his blood boil in the best way. You got under his skin and buried yourself in there and he never wanted you to leave. You were it for him, there was nothing else and no one else Kylo wanted. The intensity of those feelings only heightened his arousal, making everything feel that much better as he fucked you. 

He alternated between quick pumps and then letting his cock drag out slowly until just his tip was inside you, making you feel him - all of him - your pussy sucking him back in, never wanting to let him go before he rammed into you again. Every time he did that you cried out - Kylo savoring the way he punched those moans out of you. Went crazy for it. Wanted to lick the tears that streamed down your face. Wanted to make you sob as he bit and scratched and bruised you. 

You were just his. Everyone had to know. He had to mark you. And he couldn’t stand that you let him. Let him be this rough with you. Let him ease the tension and the pain and loneliness and the anger. With you he never had to worry about any of that - it was just you and him and the sound, feeling, and sights of your bodies coming together as one. 

He loved the way your eyes rolled back into your head, the way he felt your heartbeat through your pussy, the way his hand felt around your throat. He squeezed, cutting off the blood flow, cutting off your screams. Your face was contorted in pleasure-pain as he rammed into you, changing his angle so he slammed into your cervix every time then. He could feel you were close, your cunt fluttering around his cock, making him dizzy, pulling him as he stumbled and barreled towards the edge. You needed to come first, though.

“ _ Fuck _ , I know you’re close. I can fuckin’ feel it. Come for me, baby. Be my good girl,” Kylo snarled, spit spewing out of his mouth and his eyes huge and dilated. He looked absolutely feral, and you came with a shout at the sight of it. Kylo tumbled right over and into his own orgasm as he watched you climax, hitting his peak as your cunt pulsed around him. His hips didn’t stop bucking into you until you had both ridden out your highs, your body trembling under him, shiny with sweat. 

“ _ Oh, fuck _ , sweetheart. Are you okay?” Kylo asked as he pulled out of you with a wince, rolling over onto his back so you could both comfortably recover your breaths. He knew he had been particularly rough with you, already able to see the bruises that were forming around your neck and collarbone. 

“More than okay,” you laughed, your chest still heaving from exertion. You knew you were going to feel it tomorrow, probably feel Kylo for days afterward, but dammit if you wouldn’t do that again in a heartbeat. Kylo was not shy about letting loose with you, trusting you to know your limits and call out your safe word if there was ever an issue, and something within you really loved when he let himself go like that. 

You turned over to your side, grimacing as you felt your combined cum spill out of you as you moved, and brought your hand up to run your fingers through Kylo’s hair. He caught your wrist and kissed where your pulse was strongest, then laid your hand down so it cupped his cheek as he turned his head to look over at you. Your thumb traced the old scar on his cheek as Kylo’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment. “Thank you, sweetheart. I love you,” he sighed softly, opening his eyes back up to look at you adoringly. 

“Any time, you just say the word. Especially if it’s going to be like  _ that, _ ” you teased with a wink. Kylo smiled back at you, his dimples forming underneath your warm hand as he grabbed you and pulled you flush to his side so he could kiss you. 

The kiss was lazy and unhurried, telling tales of love and need and gratefulness as Kylo licked into your mouth, one arm coiled around your waist and the other holding your head. There would be time for showers and clean up later, but for now he just wanted to show you how much he appreciated you, channeling all of his energy into his kiss. You sighed and melted against him, and Kylo briefly wondered how he got so lucky as to end up with you before he lost himself again in you, letting your light guide him home. 

  
  



End file.
